Kecap?
by cureokami11
Summary: Malaysia pun langsung masang muka bingungnya. Singapore yang tadinya minum teh pun menyemburkan teh nya kearah Malaysia yang masih kaget. Indonesia pun menoleh kearah Brunei dengan muka 'lu serius'. Semua ini gara-gara satu kata: KECAP! (OCs: Fem! Indonesia Fem! Malaysia Male! Singapore and Male! Brunei. ONE-SHOT)


**Author's Note: Horas! (Bataknya keluar XD) Ini ada cerita, ga tau lucu atau enggak. Sebenarnya, ini kejadian asli. Indonesia sebagai saya, dan Brunei sebagai mami saya. Malaysia dan Singapore cuma dimasukin supaya rame.**

**Indonesia: Malon! Disclaimer!**

**Malaysia: zzzzZzZzZzZZZ...Indon...lu jelek...bangetz...**

**Singapore: *sweatdrop* cureokami11 tidak memiliki Hetalia, karena mau sampai kapanpun Hetalia itu milik Hidekazu Himaruya.**

* * *

"ALLAHU AKBAR, ALLAHU AKBAR!"

TOK TOK TOK!

"Assalamualaikum! Ka-"

"Woi, Indon! Buka pintunya, cepat!"

"Iya, sabar!"

Indonesia pun meletakkan piringnya di meja makan, lalu berjalan dengan malas menuju pintu depan. _Ngapain tuh si Malon datang pas Maghrib? Ngganggu waktu makan gue! _

Yang salah itu lu, Nesia. Makan kok maghrib-maghrib sih? *author ditusuk bambu runcingnya Indonesia*

Setelah pintu dibuka, tampaklah Malaysia, Singapore dan Brunei Darussalam….dengan koper, bantal, guling sampai sajadah dan sarung pun dibawa.

"Kalian ngapain ke sini bawa koper? Tiba-tiba jatuh miskin? Atau dijajah lagi sama si England? Atau-"

"Mati lampu, Ndon. MATI LAMPU!" Teriak Malaysia dengan selebay-lebaynya.

"Jadi…kalian mau nginap gitu?"

"I-iya. Maaf kalau bikin susah, Kak Nesia." Kata Brunei yang berdiri di samping Singapore, yang TIDAK memainkan iPhone-nya karena sudah habis baterai. #kasian deh lo!

"Rumah kalian sekarang yang sering mati lampu? Ya Allah, Ya Rahman, Ya Rahim, Ya Malik-"

"Ga perlu lanjut juga sampai habis kale!"

"LA ILA HA ILLALLAH!"

"Tuh, azan dah selesai. Shalat sana!" Indonesia pun mengambil Tempe dan Kerupuk Ikan dari adiknya Palembang untuk dimakan dengan NasGor-nya.

"Kak Nesia enggak shalat?"

"Enggak. Lagi M-"

"Malas maksudnya, kan?" potong Malaysia.

"Malon-bego! Bukan itu mak-"

"Astaghfirullah…kita gak boleh malas, Kak! Shalat lima waktu adalah kewajiban bagi seluruh umat muslim!" Brunei pun 'menceramahi' kakaknya itu.

Indonesia pun langsung face-palm. "Bukan malas, Brun. Lagi….Menstruasi! Haid! Mamnuk!"

"Oh…Kak Malaysia, mau shalat berjamaah?"

"Kamu duluan aja Brun. Kakak masih capek."

SETELAH BRUNEI BERWHUDU DAN SINGAPORE MEN-CHARGE IPHONE-NYA DENGAN BAHAGIA….

"Woi, Indon! OV* kapan mulai? Itu satu-satunya yang aku sukai di rumahmu!"tanya Malaysia sambil duduk diatas tikar yang ada di ruang tamu sang kakak.

"Jadwalnya udah diganti…jadi ini masih O* Th* Spo*, habis itu baru OV*!" Jawab Indonesia kepada adik perempuannya itu.

Singapore diam saja, lalu bersandar di bantal yang dibawanya tadi. "Jadi gimana kabar provinsi dan kota-kotamu, Kak Nesia?" katanya memulai pembicaraan, mumpung masih iklan.

"Tadi capek…Jakarta datang dan mengeluh tentang macet dan banjir seperti biasa. Terus tiba-tiba Medan datang, akhirnya dua-duanya berantem gara-gara masalah waktu orde baru (1). Gue telepon Sumut sama DKI Jakarta, katanya Sumut lagi main sama Riau dan DKI Jakarta gak jawab! Pusing…pusing!"

"Jangan keras-keras bicaranya, Indon! Brunei lagi shalat!"

"Oh iya..lupa." Indonesia pun kembali melihat layar TV, menunggu iklan berakhir. Tiba-tiba dia menatap layar TV dengan serius, seperti sudah kesurupan…

"Assalamualaikum warahmatullah…. Assalamualaikum warahmatullah…"

"Eh, udah selesai Brun?" tanya Malaysia, sementara Indonesia masih menatap layar TV macem ada orang yang bilang 'Tatap TV ini…Tidurlah…Tidurlah..Tidurla-' *author dilemparin bantal sama Malaysia, bising kali katanya'*

"Kak Nesia kenapa serius kali ngeliat kecap?"kata Brunei sambil melipat sajadah.

"HA!? KECAP!?"

Malaysia pun langsung masang muka bingungnya.

Singapore yang tadinya minum teh pun menyemburkan teh nya kearah Malaysia yang masih kaget.

Indonesia pun menoleh kearah Brunei dengan muka 'lu serius!?'.

"Iya, kecap. Tadi pas shalat, dengar suara 'kecap, kecap' gitu."

Indonesia, Malaysia, dan Singapore pun langsung face palm berjamaah. Seketika rumah Indonesia pun hening….

…

…

…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Akhirnya, meledaklah tawa yang ditahan-tahan Indonesia, Malaysia, dan Singapore. Ini toh, bukan ketawa lagi. Namanya NGAKAK. Sampai, Australia, Phillippines, China dan bahkan America mendengarnya. Malah bisa dibilang seluruh dunia mendengar ketiga saudara ini ngakak terbahak-bahak.

"Brunei, Brunei." Kata Indonesia sambil menepuk bahu personifikasi negara tersebut setelah selesai tertawa. "Itu tadi iklan baru Vej*, makanya kakak nengok-nya serius."

"Vej* itu apa?"

"Itu cairan pembersih."

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka tertawa lagi sementara Brunei langsung malu. Indonesia dan Malaysia tadinya ingin memberitahu ASEAN, tidak SELURUH DUNIA, namun sayangnya Brunei mengambil Bl*ck B*rry mereka.

Mulai saat itu juga, Brunei Darussalam membenci kata Kecap dan Vej*.

THE END

**OMAKE**

Keesokan harinya...saat rapat...

"Sudah! Jangan berisik lagi! Masing-masing punya 10 menit untuk bicara, karena aku lagi baik! Yang mau bicara angkat tangan!"Germany berteriak seperti setiap harinya.

Ada seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"...Jangan teriakkan 'Pasta' lagi, Italy."

Tangan itu pun turun. Tiba-tiba, Indonesia dan Malaysia senyum-senyum, lalu mengangkat tangan. Singapore pun tertawa kecil.

"Iya, Indonesia, Malaysia?"

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!"

'_Ya Allah, semoga hamba tidak akan mati karena malu gara-gara kakak-kakak ku ini ya Allah...'_

* * *

**Yay~! Selesai!^^ Ahahahaha...Kecap, kecap.**

**Singapore: Ga lucu kali sih...**

**"Ngapain ngeliat Kecap serius kali!?"**

**Singapore: *nahan tawa***

**Indonesia: Nilai B. Indo mu berapa? *megang bambu runcing***

**Ujian aja beluuuum, udah nanyain nilai! Sudah! TOLONG REVIEW! Yang review naik haji (bagi yang mampu)! :D**

Notes:

(1) Medan dan Jakarta berantem karena pas akhir masa Orde Baru, orang Jakarta mengirim surat (lengkap dengan baju perempuan) mengatakan bahwa orang Medan banci karena masih belum demo juga. (Cerita dari guru sejarah+IPS+PKN saya di sekolah XD)

* * *

Update: 10/November/2013 (Yay! Hari Pahlawan bro!)

Pada Jum'at malam, 8 November...

Sang author yang awesome ini -plak!- sedang membaca fanfiction buatannya dari iPad. Tak peduli kalau sudah jam 10 malam, dan besok ada bimbel dari sekolah. Tiba-tiba...

"A-ada yang REVIEW!? ARIENAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" *lengkap dengan suara khas Nagisa Misumi*

Tetapi author ngantuk. Terpaksa dia menunda untuk menjawab review itu sampai hari Minggu.

Terima kasih bangets ya...yang udah review! Yaitu, **Rainbow 'Walker' Castle **dan **Star-BeningluvIndonesia**

******Rainbow 'Walker' Castle**: kecap? Vej*? itu apa? apa?kok aku gak ngeh? apa itu iklan pembersih jamban? (aku bener2 'buta' soal iklan yang bukan iklan makanan)**  
**

**Author: **Ah...Vej* itu...VEJA. *Kena tampar gara-gara menyebutkan nama produk* Itu loh...yang katanya 'Rumah bersih, di-veja-in aja!'. Saya pun biasanya juga ga ngeh kecuali iklan makanan kok kak...ga pa pa! Terus ini sedikit berdasarkan cerita asli pengalaman saya. Saya pas makan tempe ngeliat iklan itu serius, habis itu mami saya yg baru selesai sholat langsung 'Kok serius kali nengok kecap?' XD

**Star-BeningluvIndonesia**: *ngakakguling-gulingsampedepantugupahlawanlaluikut upacara #PLAKEDORANGSESURABAYA

SELAMAT HARI PAHLAWAN! Cerita ini bener-bener dah..., bikin ku ngakak. OK, smpe ketemu diceritamu berikutnya

**Author: **Yay~! Makasih ya bung!

Selamat hari pahlawan! (Kebetulan, dua guru saya nikah-nya hari ini. Saya aja yg males datang) Hehehe~! Makasih ya kak/bang! Sampai ketemu lagi!

Update: 24/November/2013

ULTRA HAPPY BANGETZ~! Ada lagi yang review! :3 Makasih ya...

**Fathrui99: **kecap ya... manisnya itu... something banget.

BHUAHAHAHA...UMP!(disumpelin malon pake kapas) WOY, LAGI PANEN GA GINI JUGA KALI RESPONNYA! sumpah, ini komedi yang indo banget x'D. malon, bukannya dari jaman dahulu kala juga jadwalnya on the sp t dulu ya?

ayo kita tebarkan manisnya kecap bersama bungaeh, salah. b*ngo deh  
(siapin bambu runcing, takut france salah tangkep)

**Author: **Iya... :)

Makasih! *Nyumpel si Malon pake handuk* Ntah tuh, Si Malon emang udah nenek-nenek, PIKUN.*plak!

Siapin aja pasukan pocong dan tuyul! XD Jauh lebih efektif. Atau minta Nesia santet si France?


End file.
